Regal Generation
by rebirthreborn
Summary: A pop boy band sensation, the 'Generation of Miracles' by Teikou Group is out to conquer the entertainment industry. Will the 5 (later 6) members of GoM has what it takes to survive, amidst the pressure of fame, popularity, rivalries, fangirls and secret romances?
1. Chapter 1 : We are the GoM

Chapter 1: We are the Generation of Miracles

The music industry is saturated with idols, notably boy bands or x number of guys in a group, singing, and dancing. They sang and danced their way into fangirls' minds. The popularity of such idols is endless. You can be at the top of the world in one moment and then fell deep down to a point of no popularity the next. One can never guess how long the 'idol boom' will last but one thing for sure, when you are famous, you win many things. Not just the hearts of the fans, but perhaps, for personal gains.

It just so happened that Teikou Group is one of the many companies that manage idols. They had seen successes of many boy bands under their flagship, albeit few of them didn't quite make it to the top and decided to leave the entertainment world. These boy bands who flourished are known as 'people's idols'. Their competition is of groups under the same management, as well as from outside competitions (such as Shounen Hollywood and Starish). Being in this business is as tough as competing with other rival companies for airtimes on the media, radio talk shows and game shows alike. Not to mention fighting for slots or spreads in the magazines, red carpet events, TV or radio interviews and appearances. Teikou Group has been in this business long enough that it is one of the well-respected companies, and a promising one for any 'new' talents to shine.

This year, Teikou Group held a press conference and all the news outlets were invited for their announcement. There were many speculations about this press conference, even before the official details were released. Some speculated a new boy band creation or soloists to compete for the market. Some even think that Teikou Group will dissolve some of their boybands who aren't making money. There are even unpleasant rumours about some of the members of the Group but paparazzi is still no match for Teikou Group.

Just then, the President came out from the curtains to the tables, in front of the dazzling camera flashes and media journalists, he sat at the center position of the table. The President is in his late 40s, wearing a very formal suit and tie for this event. It is known that the President himself was once a singing idol sensation in his early 20s, only to have quit the industry after releasing just 5 singles (each sold over 100 million copies and all top the charts). The reason for quitting was simple: "I'm done with singing. I want to manage people."

"Thank you all for coming. First and foremost, thank you for supporting Teikou Group all these years. As the President, I am delighted to have your support for us. So I shall go straight to the point: Teikou Group will introduce a 5 piece boy band. These boys have talents that I myself is amazed to see in the many years I run as President. I believe they will give more hope for the industry as a whole."

"Excuse Mr. President! What talents they possess that they even surprised you?"

"All-rounder. Each and every one of the 5 members is natural born talents for this industry."

"Are they here Mr President?"

"Of course. Allow me to present to you, the Generation of Miracles."

One by one, 5 boys came out from the curtain and stood a line, facing the media. They bowed once before seated next to their President. A microphone was passed from the President to the 1st member. The blonde took the microphone and started to speak.

"Hey everyone! I'm Kise Ryouta, but please call me 'Ryouta-chan' if you wish. I think some of you here already knew me as a model so this is a surprising news for all my fans. Nevertheless, we would love for your support!" Kise waved at all the journalists with his killer smile, the same smile as a signature for his modelling career, before handling the mic to the next person, the purple head who has a straight face.

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. If it's too long to remember, Mura-kun is fine by me. I'm not sure why I have to be here in this press conference but being here is better than being in the studio for hours with the 4 other guys so here I am." Murasakibara passed the mic to the person sitting next to him, a guy with red hair.

"How is everyone in this press conference? Thank you for coming. My name is Akashi Seijuro. As the leader appointed for this group, I will make sure that we five will give you perfection. Thank you very much." He handed the microphone to the green haired.

"Good afternoon. Midorima Shintaro is my name. I believe in Oha Asa and the programme stated that today is a very fortunate day for us. I firmly believe so. This group is new so your support for us is very much appreciated. Thank you very much." Midorima gave the mic to the last person that will be introduced to the group.

"Everyone, listen up! The only group who will do even better than us will be us ourselves. We will prove to you that we, the newcomers, will win this year's "Best Newcomer Award" at the Japan's Music Award. I'm Aomine Daiki." The microphone was passed to a staff member who then handed it to the President.

"Here are your members for Generation of Miracles. I hope their introductions are as memorable as the company's name. Thank you all for coming, and once again, your support means everything to us." All 6 stood up from their seat, bowed to the large audience before leaving the press conference.

 _TEIKOU GROUP ANNOUNCE NEW BOYBAND_

 _GENERATION OF MIRACLES TO WIN IT ALL?_

 _PROMISING GROUP FROM TEIKOU: THEY ARE HERE TO WIN_

 _GOM: POTENTIAL NEWCOMERS FOR AWARD_

Right after the press conference, many news outlets had already headlines out in their papers and on the cyberspace. There were even Twitter hashtags (GoM) becoming the number 1 hashtag in Japan's Twitter base as some news outlets were tweeting the event live. Live streaming too were available so it has become a no surprise that the Generation of Miracles is already famous overnight. Only time will tell if this group is truly worth buzzing.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! This fiction was inspired by their new song, "Regal Generation" and I have wanted to try writing in this kind of style. Please let me know what you think. I welcome all reviews and criticism. Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2 : We Move Forward

Chapter 2: We Move Forward

After the end of the press conference, the 5 members of the Generation of Miracles waited near their President's limo in a line. Mr President came out from the door with his security guard and valet. As he walked towards to his car, he saw his new talents standing and waiting for him. He had a small smile on his face and faced the 5 men.

"Thank you for your work today everyone. Good luck with your future projects and I will be seeing you soon." Mr President paused before continuing. "Akashi."

"Yes, sir."

"There is a reason why you are the Leader of this group."

"Yes, sir. I will not let you down."

"That is reassuring, I hope."

The President shook hands with everyone and entered the limo when his valet opened the door of the back seat. As the limo drove away, the 5 men bowed once. They then proceeded to enter their van with black tinted glass. The journey to Teikou Group's studio is about an hour. Here, they discussed their future plans.

Akashi: We had done well earlier I must say.

Aomine: Yeah! We will beat all those groups out there, even our senpai!

Midorima: With that tardiness attitude of your's Aomine, I'm not quite sure.

Aomine: Huh? What did you just said, Midorima?!

Murasakibara: Mido-chin is as lame as Mine-chin anyways, you and your items everywhere.

Midorima: Murasakibara!

Kise: Guys! Let's not fight in the car okay?

Akashi: We can settle our differences later. There is a more important matter, yes?

Suddenly the tension between Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara subsided and all 5 of them were serious about future discussion plans.

Akashi: So I had noticed, despite how talented we are, if we blew up our communication skills in front of the media, we are done for.

Kise: That's true. There was this journalist once misinterpreted or misheard my opinion. I was the headlines of Japan Weekly for 'being vain' when I said 'being vague'.

Midorima: What was that for?

Kise: Interview about my opinion on some of the artists' clothing style.

Midorima: Oh.

Aomine: That's lame Kise.

Kise: Aominecchi!

Murasakibara: But I think it's easier if I just let you guys do the talking. I rather am quiet than to mess up. I don't really like the spotlight.

Kise: Murasakibaracchi, you are the one that captured media's attention for being the tallest here.

Murasakibara: I don't care about these journalists.

Midorima: We will take turns being the 'lead' I guess.

Akashi: That is a better option and I agree with Shintaro. However, if the questions asked by those pesky journalists seemed problematic, I shall talk to the media.

Murasakibara: I'm fine with it.

Aomine: Likewise.

Kise: Yep!

Akashi: Good, we are in mutual agreement. Now we have to discuss our formation.

Kise: Hm? Formation? I thought we are fine with the way we positioned ourselves.

Current Formation

Midorima Murasakibara

Aomine Akashi Kise

Akashi: I think it will be beneficial if the 'center' position changes once a while.

The legendary 'center' position. In Teikou Group, any members of the band who occupy the 'center' position is said to be the most famous among other members. Being the 'center' means more screen time in their promotional clip and heavily marketed to the media, be it more interviews or talk time. While the group may be popular as a whole, some fans as observed by Teikou Group favors certain members. Sometimes, a 'double-center' or 'triple-center' would be employed as a tactic to sell more.

Aomine: I would take it anytime from you Akashi.

Akashi: Daiki, what made you think that you'll be center first?

Aomine: …

Midorima: Akashi, by changing the member of the 'center' position, do you meant by popularity vote?

Akashi: As expected from you, Shintaro.

Murasakibara: Ehh… Well, I couldn't care less. I'm fine with where I stand.

Kise: I like that idea! Sounds fun!

Aomine: Heh. I'll make sure I'll be more popular than all of you to be the center.

Akashi: That as well depends on Management if they are fine with us switching positions now and then.

Kise: Oh yeah! Speaking of management, our new manager will be waiting for us at the studio, right? I can't wait to meet this person!

Murasakibara: Hmm? Have we a new manager?

Aomine: Murasakibara, were you even listening?

Midorima: So who are we expecting? A male or a female?

Aomine: As long as our manager is a female with big boobs, I'll be fine by it.

Kise: Aominecchi! I'm not sure if that's even a nice thing to say…

Aomine: What? Something wrong with expressing my preference?

Akashi: I wasn't sure about our manager's profile. Mr President only informed us last minute. Whoever this manager is, let us work together to be the best.

Murasakibara and Akashi had a short nap while Kise and Aomine were talking to each other. Midorima on the other hand was just browsing on his smartphone. When the van reached the studio, they exited the vehicle and headed towards the studio. The male staff member greeted them.

"Your manager will be coming soon. Please wait here." He then closed the door.

Inside this studio is where all 5 of them were gathered for the first time few months back. They had no idea that a group will be formed among them. The table inside the studio had refreshments prepared to them every time, including sweets. Murasakibara went to the table and started munching down on snacks and sweets, oblivious to his other friends. Akashi took a seat and remained calm. After about 5 minutes, Kise started to wonder.

Kise: It's unusual for the manager to be late…

Aomine: Maybe our manager is a girl and takes some time getting dressed up.

Midorima: Why are you very certain that our manager is a female when none of us had any idea?

Just then, the door opened. Kise, Aomine, and Midorima stopped chatting; Murasakibara stopped eating and Akashi just looked up. All 5 of them looked towards the door.

Author's Note: Firstly, thank you for reading this fiction! I am very happy when I had reviews, followers and favorites for the 1st chapter already. (Things like this doesn't happen all the time so they're magical.) A shoutout to **AnimeXAdventurer, Spirit Viper, SuOneOkRock, bookaholoicanimeholic** and **yummycake110** for putting this story on your Alert list. I sincerely hope it was a good chapter to read. As always, I welcome reviews and criticisms. Until the next chapter, take care everyone!


	3. Chapter 3 : Our New Manager

Chapter 3: Our New Manager

As the members of the Generation of Miracles looked to the door, Kise started laughing out loud.

Kise: Aomine, there's your female manager! Haha!

Aomine: Shut up, Kise. Have you no respect?

Standing at the door, their new manager gave them a serious look.

Akashi: Please have my deepest apologies, Nijimura-senpai.

Nijimura: Huh? Laugh all you want Kise-kun, if you want to be left behind.

Kise immediately stopped laughing and turned quiet. That was a bad move, he thought. Their new manager introduced himself as Nijimura Shuuzo. He was a former solo artist under Teikou Group for 2 years before he decided to step down as a soloist and became a manager to few boy band groups under the same company. Mr President trusted his skills and experience to lead Generation of Miracles to stardom, albeit Nijimura himself is a young manager. At only 20, he knew how the music industry in particular works.

Nijimura: Mr President believes the 5 of you will be the next 'face' of this company. I will make sure what he believes in will come to fruition.

All five of them nodded. Being the next 'face' is the same as saying being the 'center', except that it is the 'center' of Teikou Group. Nijimura then invites all 5 of them to sit down and discuss their schedules.

Nijimura: From my understanding, there will be dance and singing practice every weekday, yes?

Akashi: That is right, Nijimura-senpai. I was thinking if we could increase that to every day?

Murasakibara: Eh? Akachin… I want a day off…

Kise: I have my modeling jobs on the weekend, you know…

Nijimura: And why do you wished to increase practice days, Akashi-kun?

Akashi: We are going to be the number 1 group, our moves and singing must be perfect and on-pitch.

Nijimura: I see… However, for weekends, instead of practicing dance moves or singing, I suggest all of you to practice modeling and communication skills. Experts will be here on weekends to guide you.

Akashi: Understood, Nijimura-senpai.

Midorima: Will there be photoshoots soon, senpai?

Nijimura: Yes there will be.

Kise: All right! I'll help you guys out~ I'm a professional in this!

Aomine: Someone's showing off.

Kise: Hey!

Murasakibara: I can still bring my snacks, right?

Nijimura: You may, Murasakibara-kun, as long as you meet the requirements of the photographers on the shoot.

Murasakibara: All right.

Aomine: Can I ask? Why are you our manager, Nijimura? I thought you were busy managing 2 other groups.

Nijimura: I am, although their popularity isn't going anywhere despite the millions of Yen we invested in. We are still thinking if it is worth keeping them as a group or disband them.

All 5 of them listened attentively. The reality that they will face is disbandment if they have no popularity.

Kise: Eh? You mean they can't continue as a group?

Nijimura: That again depends on. At the end of the day, it's all about the money, isn't it? If the group doesn't sell to the mass market, why should the company keep occurring losses? It's better to cut losses by reducing unnecessary spending on unpopular groups than to keep pouring in money. Unless of course, they have a miracle and they are on the charts again. Otherwise, I personally think it's better if the group disband.

Akashi: In order to exist, we must be on top of the industry.

Aomine: And actually compete against rival groups, including from this company.

Nijimura: You are both correct. I supposed when all 5 of you joined the audition, Mr President sees something in you guys that he hasn't seen for quite a while.

Midorima: Senpai, mind if I ask?

Nijimura: Hm?

Midorima: Why did you quit being a soloist?

Kise: Oh yeah! You were very popular! It's like, you followed Mr President's footsteps!

Nijimura: I guess you are right, Kise-kun. I was at the top and I had everything. But it came at a cost and I slowly dislike it.

Nijimura graduated from a college that focuses on singing techniques. He entered Teikou Group at age 18, hoping to make it to the Stardom. He achieved fame by the time he released his 2nd single. Because of the unexpected rise to Stardom, he almost did not rest for a year and a half, working every day, from writing songs to photo shoots to doing interviews to fan meets and invitation-only parties. Nijimura was an excellent 'product' for the company and Teikou Group had no problem investing millions, or billions onto him because he brings in more money. Ask Nijimura if he wants to repeat the same cycle, he will refuse regardless of the amount he will be offered. He won't forget the time where he misses birthday celebrations of his immediate friends and family members. Or the paparazzi shots of who he was rumored to be in a relationship with. Or wanting to commit suicide by overdosing on sleeping pills because he was beyond exhausted. Thankfully his manager discovered the sleeping pills hidden within his clothes and decided to reduce Nijimura's schedule by 80 percent. By the time he went 'slow' on his activities, Nijimura had the intention to quit the singing industry and reassign himself as Manager.

Kise: Ehh… senpai, you had been through a lot. I mean, we always see you being heavily advertised but it's shocking to hear that you wanted to commit suicide!

Nijimura: That was a way to end everything, I supposed. But I was very tired to know what is right or wrong.

Aomine: How did you even escape paparazzi? Is that even possible?

Murasakibara: Actually, why did you even being photographed? You're everywhere already, aren't you?

Nijimura: Kise, how did you escape paparazzi?

Kise: Me? A perfect disguise and shades.

Nijimura: Likewise. I did that too, wearing wigs or shades or dress less fashionably. I supposed when I was dating a girl, that was when paparazzi were very curious.

Akashi: I thought we don't allow ourselves subject to dating?

Nijimura: That is true, however, if you can do it without paparazzi knowing, there is no harm.

Midorima: Mr President approved of such?!

Nijimura: Let's just say that he realized some paparazzi brings in good publicity and that will affect the artists in some ways.

Murasakibara: But dating is still a no-no, right?

Nijimura: Yes and no. Yes, dating is forbidden because we don't want to ruin the fantasies of the people who support us, the fangirls. No, you can date if you want without getting caught by the paparazzi. But if you do get caught, pray that it will be good publicity to keep your popularity high.

Aomine: So you mean, we can date people if we want?

Nijimura: As a manager, I will advise you to not start a relationship. But as a former singer, I'd say do what you want because we will lose a lot of time once we are busy trying to maintain popularity. And before you realized, you may regret.

After a lengthy chat with their new manager, the members are determined to make most of the time to become the best group in Japan. It is a very ambitious goal and being buzzed about even before having a debut single is a feat not many groups can do in the industry. But with Teikou Group pulling strings, sometimes, everything is possible.

Author's Note: I realized I need to lay down about how an industry works from my point of view for this chapter before we proceed. I hope you are surprised by their new manager? xP Anyways, a shout out to new followers **LaLunaLight,** **Pendraco, SusuBitesyou, YukiAo** and **herseybarrules** for this story. Thank you all! Until next time, take care~


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting with the Manager

Chapter 4: Meeting with the Manager

The early sun rises and it was a new day. By 6 AM, Tokyo witnessed the movement of her people, commuting from one place to another. The members of the Generation of Miracles need to arrive at Teikou Group by 8 AM. The question is, will they be able to do so without being caught by the fans?

The one who lived the furthest from Teikou Group is Akashi. Being born to a wealthy family, he has no problem commuting to the company as he has a chauffeur to bring him around. Their black-tinted window Mercedes Benz helps to give Akashi privacy. Aomine and Kise shared an apartment together as the rent for their apartment is high. Thankfully, the location of their apartment is closer to the company so they have no problem walking to their workplace, although they have to be in disguise all the time. It wasn't easy at first but both of them are used to such routine. Kise did ask if Midorima and Murasakibara wanted to live with him and Aomine since it is very near to the company (and of course, splitting the rent) but they both declined. Murasakibara and Midorima sometimes cannot stand each other but at the same time, trying to respect each other as both are in the same group. Midorima prefers peace and quiet for his personal space and thinks that Kise can be very noisy to be his roommate. He lived with his family members in a small house and his neighbours cooperate with the Midorimas to not expose Shintaro's house location. Murasakibara couldn't care less about spotlight so he sometimes leaves his house only with a ponytail tied back and a Nike cap, thinking it is less obvious but his height gives away.

By 7:30AM, all 5 members of the Generation of Miracles were waiting at the meeting room of Teikou Group. Aomine looked sleepy and Kise looked energetic. Murasakibara was on snacks (he said it is his breakfast) and Midorima was talking to Akashi.

Kise: Guys! What do you think Nijimura senpai had prepared for us?

Murasakibara: Snacks?

Kise: Really?

Murasakibara: I wouldn't mind.

Midorima: I am hoping it's our new schedule. We haven't done much since the announcement was made a week ago.

Aomine: Aside from Kise always absent, yeah, we don't do much compared to pre-announcement.

Kise: Aominecchi! That's very mean of you.

Akashi: He wasn't wrong in saying that, Ryouta.

Kise: Eh? Akashicchi too?

Murasakibara: I want more snacks…

Just then, their manager Nijimura came in and greeted everyone. All of them greeted back and sat near the round table. Nijimura then gave each of the members of the Generation of Miracles their schedule. They thanked their manager and looked through the paper.

GoM Schedule

Weekday

7AM – Gym (Stamina training)

9AM – Studio (Dance practice)

11AM – Lunch

12PM – Studio (Vocal practice)

3PM – Tea

4PM – Studio (Dance practice)

6PM – Dinner

7PM – Studio (Vocal practice)

9PM – Free time

Weekend

7AM – Gym (Stamina training)

9AM – Studio (Dance practice)

11AM – Lunch

12PM – Studio (Vocal practice)

1PM – Communication classes

3PM – Tea

4PM – Modelling classes

6PM – Free Time

Murasakibara: Will I have sweets and snacks for tea? I need them…

Nijimura: That will be arranged, Murasakibara-kun. Any more questions?

Kise: The schedule is subject to changes right? I mean, I still have my modelling career, right?

Nijimura: Of course you still do, Kise-kun. Mr President told me that you may skip the last 2 studio sessions if you have any modelling jobs. For others, everyone will have the same schedule. Depending on how popular you guys are, you will then each have different schedules.

Aomine: 7 is too early… I mean, stamina training, really?

Midorima: We may have the talents but I really think we lack stamina. Just look at the artists nowadays. They can't even sing their own song in full on TV shows. That's just 4 minutes or so. Imagine 2 hours.

Aomine: I guess you're right, Midorima.

Akashi: We will sing live at all shows. This is an order.

Nijimura: And all the more reason for stamina training. I did a 2-hour concert as a farewell concert and boy I tell you, by the end of the last song, you will thank your coach for making you going through all those hellish trainings for being able to last that long.

Kise: But 2 hour does not mean 2 hours of singing right, senpai? I mean, there will be a short break in between songs, right?

Nijimura: There was but 1 minute in between. The only break I had on stage was those MC sessions where I talk with the audience. Even that is like 5 minutes. Management was like, "The less you talk, the better." But I don't want to do this to you guys. So if there're no more questions, you are all free to go.

Akashi: But senpai, it's only 9AM.

Nijimura: I had told Mr President to let you 5 have a free day today. He agreed, so please enjoy the rest of your day.

All: Thank you very much!

Nijimura left the meeting room to attend to another meeting. Midorima was thinking of going to Kinokuniya bookstore to buy a few books relating to History. Akashi went along with him since he hasn't decided on what to do. He was still puzzled over the early dismissal by their manager. Kise and Aomine decided to hang out at Omotesando and maybe having lunch. Murasakibara just wants to go to 'Sweets Paradise' and have all the snacks and candies. With their disguise back, they bade each other goodbye and went for their own leisure time.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! A shout out to new followers of this story: **YukiAo, AmorteliaRayne3, SilverSapphire34523, vanilla Pen, I ate fruit loops this morning** and **Yorrs**. Thank you very much for your support as it means a lot to me. Next chapter will be about their spare time. Will any of them get caught in a fangirls' craze? Have a great weekend everyone!


	5. Chapter 5 : Leisure Time

Chapter 5: Leisure Time

Side Midorima and Akashi

Midorima was thinking of going to Kinokuniya bookstore to buy a few books relating to History. Akashi went along with him since he hasn't decided on what to do. He was still puzzled over the early dismissal by their manager. On the other hand, Kise and Aomine decided to hang out at Omotesando and maybe grabbing some lunch. Murasakibara just wants to go to 'Sweets Paradise' and have all the snacks and candies. With their disguise back, they bade each other goodbye and went for their own leisure time.

Midorima and Akashi had shades and face mask as they exited Teikou Group. Midorima wore a barrette over his head to cover his green hair. Neither of them can leave without a face mask, that's for sure. It's only normal for anyone here to wear a face mask for many reasons: Disguise, Sick, No Makeup. As Midorima and Akashi were walking to a taxi stand nearby, they were discussing which Kinokuniya branch they wanted to visit.

Akashi: How about Shinjuku's?

Midorima: There's 2 of the same store though.

Akashi: I think the one at the basement of the shopping mall is quieter.

Midorima: Let me check if there's any instore-event happening, that way we can avoid being caught, I think.

Akashi: That sounds reasonable.

Midorima had checked the schedule of Kinokuniya and luckily for them, there is an instore event happening for about an hour. Both decided that they will be at the store for less than an hour before going elsewhere.

A taxi came to where they stood and both got in. Midorima told the driver to send them to Kinokuniya bookstore in Shinjuku. The driver noted and drove. It took them about 30 minutes to reach the bookstore. Upon arrival, Akashi paid the driver and thanked him.

Shinjuku is getting busier as it is nearing lunch. Midorima and Akashi took off their shades as they enter Kinokuniya. It would be suspicious if someone were to wear shades inside an indoor building but with the face mask on, then it doesn't seem odd. There were many people at the bookstore due to an instore event. Midorima went to the History section to find the book he wanted. Akashi on the other hand, went to Shogi section and browsing through the book titles that were available.

As Midorima went to the cashier and was paying for his book, Akashi came back with a book on Shogi. Both of them paid for their items and quickly left the place with their disguise back on. Both of them were thinking of going to a restaurant for lunch.

Akashi: Any preference for lunch, Shintarou?

Midorima: Hmmm… I have no preference.

Akashi: Let me search for a location around here…

Akashi takes out his phone and started searching online. He and Midorima were at a corner when Midorima noticed 2 girls who stood quite a distance away from them. He thought he had seen those 2 girls earlier on from the bookstore. Then it came across to his head.

Midorima: Akashi, I think we had been spotted.

Akashi in his calm manner spoke to Midorima.

Akashi: Oh? Where?

Midorima: The 2 girls were standing there, staring at us. I think they knew who we are.

Akashi looked to the direction where the 2 girls were standing and looked away from them to his phone. He noticed one of them was taking out her cell phone.

Akashi: I found a place for lunch. Let's go Shintaro.

Midorima nodded and followed Akashi behind. Akashi walked ahead to a tall building which appeared to be a shopping mall. The gentlemen used the lift to the top floor where all the fine dining restaurants were located. Akashi entered a restaurant where a sign that says 'Turkish Delight'.

Midorima: Turkish food for lunch?

Akashi: Problem?

Midorima: Uh, no, not at all.

A waiter greeted Akashi and Midorima. Akashi requested for a private room for 2 people. The waiter understood his request and guided them to a private room. The private room was away from the main entrance and crowd. Inside was a table and 4 chairs and a view of Shinjuku. The waiter handed Midorima and Akashi the menu before exiting through the door. The disguises were taken off and both of them can enjoy a private lunch without worrying about paparazzi.

Akashi: I never had Turkish food before so I thought I would want to give it a try. Besides, all the food that we had been served over at the Studio has always been Japanese.

Midorima: I see… Now that I had given some thoughts, you are right, Akashi.

Akashi: Shall we order then?

Midorima: Yeah.

Akashi called the waiter through the telephone that was inside the room and proceeded to order their lunch. The wait for the food was 20 minutes. Midorima looked through the window and noticed an advertisement.

Midorima: Say, Akashi.

Akashi: What is it, Shintaro?

Midorima: Isn't that us?

Akashi looked at the advertisement and couldn't help but grinned. The 5 of them posing for the advert.

Akashi: So Mr President is serious when he believed we are the Center for Teikou Group, huh?

Midorima: And we haven't done much yet.

Akashi: Are you doubting yourself, Shintaro?

Midorima: No, it's just that I was wondering if we can do other stuff aside from the boyband job.

Akashi: You're right… Even Ryouta has his modelling job. That's considered as Solo job, isn't it?

Midorima: I'll be honest. I think we get along the best, well, for me anyways. I can't stand Aomine and Murasakibara sometimes, and even Kise.

Akashi: So you are suggesting some project that you can do?

Midorima: I was thinking if we could host a radio show together. Senpai did it before and it was a success.

Akashi: Hmm… I'm not very sure about that, Shintaro. You're trying to use my popularity, is it?

Midorima: In order to be better, I want to learn from you Akashi. Mr President trust you to be the Leader. I want to learn a lot.

Akashi: A radio show, huh? I don't know if listeners would want to listen to our monotone voice though. Maybe a voice like Ryouta seemed suitable for radio talk show.

Midorima: We can act like Ryouta, right? Just have fun on the show and have another persona or aura. It's just our voice on air.

Akashi: I'll give some thoughts about it, Shintaro. Maybe Nijimura senpai would be fine with it.

Side Aomine and Kise

Aomine and Kise got off from the taxi and here they are, at Omotesando. Omotesando is one of the prime shopping areas in Tokyo. Thousands of people were around this area as it was lunch time. For Aomine and Kise, with their disguise on, they can only hope no one can recognize them. As they were walking along the street, Kise noticed something.

Kise: Wah! Look at that, Aomine!

Aomine: Hm?

He looked at what Kise was in awe about.

Aomine: Heh. Really now? Are you excited about seeing yourself at a poster?

Kise: It's not just a poster, okay? It's the modelling shoot for Summer Campaign. Take my picture with it!

Kise stood in front of the poster. He was modelling for summer wear and in the poster, he was wearing a white shirt with Hawaii-themed pants. Aomine took out his phone and quickly snap a picture.

Aomine: Done, let's go.

Kise: Ohkay~

Aomine: Isn't it weird to see yourself on the streets?

Kise: At first it was but after that, I'm used to it!

Aomine: Oh…

Aomine and Kise continued walking down the street and another store caught Kise's attention. Again, it's another poster for summer campaign that he promoted. Aomine had no idea Kise is everywhere here.

Kise: Just so you know, I always frequent this store for my clothes. They have the best fashion wear in my opinion. Aomine, let's go in!

Aomine: Huh? Why should I? I've seen hundreds of you already.

Kise: C'mon, I want to show you more of my favourite pieces.

Aomine: Tsk. Fine.

One of the storekeepers recognized Kise and nodded at him. Kise nodded back and just browsing through the collection. Many of the pieces that he modelled were almost sold out according to the store keeper. Kise was keen to hear that the shop is doing well thanks to him. Aomine and Kise were inside the store for 10 minutes. They were about to leave the store and a voice called out to them.

"Kise-kun!"

Kise turned around and saw a female walking to his direction. He knew this has to be a fangirl. He just smiled at her and took out his hand. The female fan shook his hand and said thank you. Kise left the place immediately with Aomine. This time, both of them were walking at a slightly fast paced.

Aomine: Oi Kise, you know that will end up at the forums, right?

Kise: It's okay~ I only shook her hand and didn't say anything. I made her day, I hope.

Aomine: I'm sure you did. Now let's go somewhere for lunch. I'm hungry.

Kise: Where should we go?

Aomine: Anywhere but being caught?

Kise: Eh… I wanted to go to that family restaurant.

Aomine: You're kidding me.

Kise: I'm not!

Aomine: I'm not entering.

Kise: Aominecchi! Don't worry! No one will recognize us, well, not if we don't talk loudly, right?

Aomine knew there wasn't any point in arguing against Kise. He can't think of other places to eat anyways so he agreed with Kise to have their lunch at a family restaurant. Luckily for them, there were seats available for 2 so they entered and settled down at their seat. While waiting for their food, they converse in a very low voice that only 2 of them can hear each other.

Kise: Aominecchi, have you considered modelling as well?

Aomine: Why would I? I rather beat Akashi and be Center.

Kise: Coz I think you would fit in the industry. You're tall and has that 'model' look.

Aomine: 'Model' look?

Kise: Trust me! I know you would make it big if you signed up to be a model.

Aomine: Then, tell me, what would I get? Aside from appearing at hundreds of posters like you.

Kise: Well… you will meet pretty girls as that's part of your job. And some girls have 'assets' that you love.

Kise laughed a little as he said that. Aomine almost turned red but remained calm.

Aomine: You make fun of modelling job by saying that, Kise.

Kise: Okay, okay, my bad. But really, you'll get to work with other models, male and female. I happened to like one of the female models that I collaborated with for the Spring collection but she already has a boyfriend, unfortunately.

Aomine: You are serious when you said that, aren't you?

Kise: She was like, my first love, okay~

Aomine: Tch. Whatever.

Kise: How about Momoi? You like her, didn't you?

Momoi Satsuki, a dear friend to Aomine. After high school graduation, she signed up to a model agency because she knows she can make a fortune. Aomine confessed his feelings to Momoi at graduation day and was glad that Momoi actually like him too. They never went out as a couple together because Momoi can't risk her reputation as a model. Aomine didn't think much about their relationship because to him, it was more or less they never dated each other to begin with. But he can't lie to his true feelings for her. Kise knew the truth because sometimes, Momoi talked about Aomine and she wished she wasn't famous just so she could date him.

Aomine: I'm not saying anything else. Actually, why the change of topic?

Kise: She's in the modelling industry too, right? I mean, I had some shoots with her before. My popularity just rises up instantly thanks to her. And I'm saying, if you join in the ride, you may be able to do photo shoots with her and who knows, your popularity will skyrocket because of her.

Aomine: Look, I know Momoi is modelling and she's everywhere now thanks to her 'assets'. I rather become popular on my own than needing to model with her for that.

Kise: Alright, alright, Aominecchi. I'll drop the modelling topic altogether. So, like, do you want to meet Horikita Mai?

Aomine gave a death glare and it is the ultimatum for Kise. Kise gave an apologetic smile. Whatever Kise said had impacted Aomine, especially about Momoi. Maybe Kise is right about him joining the modelling industry. If Aomine needs another impact to be more popular than other members of the Generation of Miracles, it has to be solo projects. And perhaps a step closer to reach Momoi.

Side Murasakibara

Murasakibara wore a brown wig over his purple hair and walked around Harajuku. He only frequents one place and that's Sweets Paradise. The moment he entered, the shopkeeper guided him to a private room where a buffet of sweets and snacks were readied just for him. He doesn't care if anyone wants to snap a picture of him as paparazzi but because Nijimura warned them about losing their disguise, he requested Sweets Paradise to prepare something private. Even if it's gonna charge him extra by a hundred dollars, he wouldn't mind at all.

He took his time devouring all the sweets, taking pictures and selfies along the way for him to upload to his blog. Murasakibara had just tweeted a picture of him smeared in chocolate and that tweet itself was being retweeted at the second he tweeted. He read through some of the replies to his tweet.

" _Uaa~ Mukkun is so cute!"_

" _Murasakibara-kun, what's your favourite chocolate brand? I wanna buy one for Valentine's for you!"_

" _You seemed to enjoy yourself!"_

Murasakibara decided to leave the store as he had enjoyed a 2-hour buffet by himself. Can't decide on what to do, he entered a convenience store and bought all the flavor sticks. He called out for a taxi and wants to go home.

By the time he reached home, he felt sleepy. Not knowing what to do, he blogged about today.

 **Post ### : Me and Chocolate**

 **Today I had a meeting with Akachin, Midochin, Kisechin and Minechin with our manager. After that, I had my lunch which was sweets and snacks. Many of you responded to my tweet and tweeted to me. Thank you. I read some of the tweets and my favorite chocolate brand is Godiva by the way.**

 **I will go nap now. I want to dream of chocolates again.**

5 minutes after Murasakibara's post is up, he received a lot of comments for the said entry. He read through some of them before dozing off to bed.

" _Calling your fellow comrades with such cute nickname makes you even cuter, Murasakibara!"_

" _Godiva! I love that brand too."_

" _Mukkun, I think you can be a celebrity in the patisserie world! Have you ever consider being a famous person for that?"_

" _I would support you, Murasakibara! Good luck!"_

It was a short nap and Murasakibara woke up to many heart-warming messages from his fans who left comments. The reason he joined Teikou is to realize his dream to be a celebrity food taster. He wasn't sure if such jobs existed but since he had seen TV shows where some people became popular by just tasting food, maybe he could be one as well.

Somewhere at Teikou Group, Mr President called Nijimura over to his office.

Nijimura: Yes Mr President?

Mr President: I think I overlook this person's credibility. He could be very well as talented as the Generation of Miracles.

Mr President handed to Nijimura a profile.

Nijimura: Kuroko Tetsuya?

Mr President nodded and had a grin on his face.

Nijimura: He is currently a soloist under our management, isn't he?

Mr President: Oh yes, he is. I am thinking of putting him into the group.

Nijimura: What? You mean, making Kuroko Tetsuya the 6th member?

Mr President: He is a successful soloist now. I think he can boost Generation of Miracles even further.

Nijimura: But Mr President, Generation of Miracles hasn't even released a single yet so I supposed their popularity isn't as high as Kuroko's.

Mr President: I did say this group will be the Center of Teikou Group, right? Putting Kuroko Tetsuya into this group will perhaps outshine my expectation.

Nijimura: When will this happen, sire?

Mr President: Not now. We will think of a strategy with the Sales Department.

Nijimura: Understood.

Mr President: This is between us, Nijimura.

Nijimura nodded at his boss' statement.

Author's Note: I hope this long chapter makes up for the lack of update! What do you guys think of this chapter? If you know which radio show I'm referring to feel free to comment ;) A shoutout to new followers, namely **otakufire1028, Otaku Mafia** and **Holto**. Thank you everyone who follow this fiction. Having 18 followers is amazing and I hope I will gain more readerships in the future :D Once again, thank you all (followers, favourites, lurkers alike)! Until then, take care!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Tables Turn

Chapter 6: The Tables Turn

For 2 weeks the boys did the same routine. It wasn't easy to have all 5 of them on training when at times, Kise had to leave for his side job. The 5 members of the Generation of Miracles gathered at the studio after their rigorous training for the day as they would always do. Here, they would receive criticisms from their dance and vocal coaches if there is anything that they should be improvised. Today however, they were asked to stay after the coaches' review. They wished they could have another day off after 2 weeks of no rest (especially Murasakibara, for he who has no interest in practicing as much as their other 4 are) but time waits for no man. Their manager, Nijimura, joined them shortly and gave an announcement.

Nijimura: There are updates to your schedules now. Please take a look.

Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine received their individual schedules from their manager. Each of them scanned through their paper. There was shocking revelation for some.

Nijimura: There are solo projects for each of you. Your meetings with the staff for your respective projects will be tomorrow. Be here by 6 and we will send you to your locations.

Midorima: Me as an Actor? And there's already a role assigned to me?

Nijimura: Yes Midorima-kun. You will attend the briefing for an upcoming Fall drama and meet the cast and staff there.

Midorima: But why acting, senpai?

Nijimura: To be honest, I'm not very sure what is going through Mr President's head at the moment.

Aomine: And me, a model? Oi, Kise, did you suggest that?

Kise: Eh? Really? That's good news, isn't it?

Aomine: Oi!

Nijimura: You have the 'model look' in you, Aomine-kun, and Mr President agreed with me.

Aomine: But still, my 1st assignment is modelling for Puray-Boii? You're effing kidding me.

Akashi: Daiki, mind your manners.

Aomine: Ah, I apologize.

Nijimura: Apologies accepted. Yes, you will model for Puray-Boii and maybe for Puray-Garus as well. A contract signing will take place at their main office.

Murasakibara: Ah… I am invited as a guest for 'Shokugeki no Tabemono'. I'm happy.

Nijimura: Glad to hear that, Murasakibara-kun. Shokugeki is looking forward to working with you this season.

Akashi: Radio show? But Nijimura-senpai, I agreed to do so only with Shintarou and not just on my own.

Nijimura: As for now, it will be just you. Unless of course, Midorima-kun do not mind putting this into his schedule?

Midorima: I don't mind, even if that means I will be very busy.

Kise: Waah! I envy you, Midorimacchi! All I get is just more photo shoots. But I want to collaborate with Aominecchi too!

Aomine: Just go to hell, Kise.

Kise: Aominecchi! You are so mean!

Nijimura: That can be done, Kise-kun. You can guide Aomine-kun into the world of modelling.

Kise: Just leave it to me! I'll make sure Aominecchi will be worth the investment to Teikou Group.

Nijimura: That aside, your first live show has been decided as well.

Akashi: It isn't written on the schedule, senpai.

Nijimura: That's because you haven't received this.

Nijimura then handed another piece of paper to the boys. The heading of the paper reads "LIVE SHOWS". They received and read through.

Nijimura: It will be in 2 months' time from now. We will start all over Tokyo. Tickets will be sold starting tomorrow.

Murasakibara: It's about time. I'm sick of practice and want to show it to the fans. Maybe they'll give me more chocolate. Ahh… I should blog about it later.

Nijimura: Murasakibara-kun, you don't leak this information later. You can only do so after we make the official announcement.

Murasakibara: Ehh… Fine. I'll tease a bit. That's fine, right?

Nijimura: Yes.

Midorima: In 2 months'… Finally, it's showtime huh?

Kise: I don't know about you guys but I'm getting excited!

Aomine: Well, our journey to Best Newcomer Award starts here.

Nijimura: Your songs should have been delivered to you at your homes. Listen to the demos and improvise. You will also do cover songs as part of the live shows.

Akashi: Cover songs?

Nijimura: Yes. There's no harm in singing other people's songs on stage. I will see all of you tomorrow first thing in the morning. Good night.

The meeting was adjourned. Instead of leaving the studio immediately, all 5 of them read their schedules. Midorima was still in shock, so as Aomine.

Aomine: What the hell is Mr President thinking?

Midorima: Beats me.

Aomine: Having a conversation about modelling with Kise was a jinx.

Kise: It's not my fault!

Akashi: I think we should all be grateful for our solo projects.

Murasakibara: I agree with Akachin.

Aomine: That's because you got what you like, Murasakibara.

Midorima: Exactly.

Murasakibara: Whatever… I will go eat more snacks.

Murasakibara went to the table and began eating. Akashi will not say anything else. He too was wondering about the direction they are going.

Kise: C'mon guys~ I know some of us dislike it now but who knows? We may eventually love it! Cheer up, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi! But the live shows! I want fangirls to come and squeal at us.

Aomine: I supposed I will just focus on the live shows more.

Midorima: Maybe I'll just do the same.

Akashi: I wonder if this is a way of Mr President's way of making each of us rival as well.

Midorima: Rival?

Aomine: Like, who will be more popular than the rest?

Murasakibara: Frenemy?

Kise: Hmmm… Akashicchi, why such thoughts?

Akashi: It just occurred to me, that's all. Let's go home now. We have to be here in less than 9 hours.

All five of them left the studio and went home. The news of solo projects and the first live show took them by surprise but it's safe to say that they have to do something else to generate more buzz. Whatever happens after this is still a mystery but on the far side of the company, another interesting episode is about to unfold.

Nijimura went straight to Mr President's office after the meeting. Mr President usually works til late night, overseeing the whole operation of his projects. His life depends on the success of such projects. Sometimes, seeing how dedicated these youth worked reminds of him of his early days, but perhaps on a slower pace without the existence of the internet.

Nijimura: Good evening sire.

Mr President: So were they informed?

Nijimura: Yes sire. Everything.

Mr President: Good… It's only a matter of time now.

Nijimura: Is there anything else, sire? Otherwise, I shall take my leave.

Mr President: That is all, Nijimura. Thank you and good night.

Nijimura: Good night, sire.

Author's Note: Please head over to my Profile and vote for 2 of your favourite GoM guys~ It'll be up there for as long as this fiction is running ;) How is this chapter? Thank you for reading and as always, shout out to new followers for following this fiction: **otakutilldeath1** , **Kuroshiroryuu** , **Tehetehe** and **AoKeisatsukan**. Until then, take care!


	7. Chapter 7 : Going Solo (Part 1)

Chapter 7: Going Solo

Having only few hours of sleep, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara were waiting at the main lobby of Teikou Group. All 5 of them were tired but they will have to be at their best later for their solo projects meeting. Murasakibara had cookies with him and was eating absent-mindedly. Akashi was chatting with Midorima about potential future topics for the radio show. Kise was lecturing Aomine about the world of modelling, although mostly he brags about how much attention he received which made Aomine lose interest in his talking but continued to listen anyways.

Nijimura came to the lobby and greeted everyone. He then handed their schedules to each of the boys.

Nijimura: Your schedule for the day is on this paper. Your transport will leave here in 30 minutes.

Kise: Waah~ This is so exciting! Thank you Nijimura senpai!

Midorima: I'm not feeling relaxed at all.

Murasakibara: Midochin, take this. Maybe you'll feel better.

Midorima: What the..?

Murasakibara tossed over a flavor stick that says 'Good fortune' to Midorima. Midorima caught it by surprise and muttered thanks. Aomine froze when he saw a familiar name on his schedule.

Aomine: Momoi Satsuki…

Kise: It must be Fate, Aominecchi.

Aomine: Shut up, Kise.

Akashi: Nijimura senpai, I was thinking about something last night.

Nijimura: What was it, Akashi-kun?

Akashi: Is this a tactic to make us go against each other? These solo projects.

Nijimura: What do others think?

Murasakibara: Couldn't care less.

Midorima: I would think so.

Aomine: Likewise.

Kise: Yep!

Nijimura: Think of these solo projects as an opportunity to gain more fame for yourself, and for the group as a whole. If you want to create History, you start from here.

All: Understood.

30 minutes passed and it was time for all 5 of them to head to their destination. Akashi was heading to the producer's office of the radio talk show he will host (he will try to negotiate for Midorima as well) and Midorima will be heading to the casting office where the new drama production will be held. Aomine, who half-willingly went to the model's agency with Kise was anxious while Murasakibara, with his never ending snacks, went to the TV show's producer's office.

Side Akashi

As leader of the Generations of Miracles, he has no doubt that Mr President already knew his full potential. Akashi knew that he will be pushed further than his other teammates. Still, being only given just one job frustrates him. He has slight envy for Midorima as Nijimura gave him the green light to do 2 projects. Akashi must negotiate with their manager if he wants to remain forever as 'center'. He does not hesitate to talk to Mr President directly if he has to. All these thinking made Akashi lose track of time as he had arrived at the office for the radio show negotiation.

Akashi greeted everyone as he entered the company and he was ushered by a staff to the meeting room. He politely thanked the staff and entered the meeting room, where 2 men were already sitting. Feeling slightly nervous, Akashi sat in front of them and the negotiations began.

Akashi: Good morning sir. I'm very sorry to make you wait.

Man 1: Oh no no no, please don't apologize. My assistant and I had just finished coffee and decided to just wait for your presence in the meeting room. We are all very early.

Man 2: It's good to meet you, Akashi. Your manager and president praised highly of you.

Akashi: I believe I still have many things to work on.

Man 1: You're very humble, Akashi. Let's get down to business, shall we? I'm Kamiya, the producer. My assistant, Ono.

Ono: I hope we will be able to create a wonderful show.

Akashi: Thank you Mr Kamiya and Mr Ono. Your cooperation is highly appreciated.

Kamiya: I understand that you would like to host this show on a weekly basis?

Akashi: Yes sire, preferably at night time where listeners will be relaxing at home after work.

Ono: That is a great strategy indeed. Which day would you propose this to be, Akashi?

Akashi: Friday night.

Kamiya: Hmmm… Do you think this day is the day for most listeners?

Akashi: I believe so. Weekends could also be considered but for my side, I felt like my band mates and I will do promotional activities for our band in the future so to ensure continuity of the talk show, doing it on every Friday night is my best choice.

Kamiya: I see, very well. Your reasoning is considered and we can proceed to do this radio talk show on every Friday.

Ono: Noted.

Akashi: And if that is fine, I was thinking of co-hosting the show with my friend, Midorima.

Kamiya: I believe he will be busy with his acting schedule, no? At least, that has been what your manager told me.

Akashi: He is in the process of negotiating his acting schedule but if all is well, may he join this project?

Ono: I'm not sure if your friend Midorima-kun will be able to make it for every session because his acting career is more of a priority now. It may jeopardize the ratings.

Kamiya: Ono-kun may be right about this, Akashi.

Akashi: I understand this risk of low ratings and him not being able to come for every single session but I would ask for your approval to give Midorima a chance.

Ono: I supposed you are right as well, Akashi.

Kamiya: Very well. Midorima-kun is part of this project but you shall be the main DJ.

Akashi: Thank you Mr Kamiya and Mr Ono. I shall convey this to my management. Once again, thank you very much.

Ono: I hope our radio show will be a success.

Kamiya: Don't we all?

Akashi: Indeed. Only the victor gains recognition.

Kamiya: So tell me what you have in mind for the show?

Akashi: Very well. I was thinking of creating a show where there will be many interactions with the listeners, like asking them to call to the show or write letters and emails to us. I also think a 'love advice' section would be useful.

Ono: Fan's interaction with DJ and romance adviser. All noted.

Akashi: Also, music segment with current trending songs and hopefully being able to promote my group's music in the future.

Ono: Interesting strategy there, Akashi.

Kamiya: You already have a vision of where this show is going, Akashi. I have no doubt the show will be great but keep in mind that I have the final say in all of these.

Akashi: Of course, Mr Kamiya. I am well aware of the limit but I would like to say that I want to contribute as a DJ who 'cares' for the future listeners.

Ono: I am glad you understand our situation, Akashi.

Kamiya: Let us conclude today's meeting. Thank you, Akashi. We shall keep in touch.

Akashi bowed to both of them and a staff gave him what appears to be paperwork for the show. He gladly receives them and studies the papers.

Side Midorima

Midorima was constantly thinking about his future while on his way to the casting office. A glance through of the paperwork Midorima received has revealed that he will be the main actor, alongside with Miyawaki Sakura, the female lead for the drama titled, "First Love". It has been scheduled for 13 episodes over the course of 2 months of shooting. The drama is to be completed right on time to be nominated for the 'Best TV Drama of the Year' for the Japan Entertainment Award. He refused to believe that he has been decided to do the male lead of an upcoming drama. This is definitely against his wishes. It's not that he isn't grateful for this role as he knew how important it is to get many jobs to boost his popularity, but acting is definitely not on his list of to-do things to be more famous. Still, Midorima believes in Mr President's and Nijimura's order.

The journey to the casting studio took over an hour. Midorima managed to nap for a little while. One of the staff informed to him their arrival at the studio and he woke up, getting ready to meet the casting staff. Walking in a confident manner, Midorima entered a meeting room and a number of people were already there. He greeted everyone and proceeded to take his seat. Across him is Miyawaki Sakura, his partner for the drama. Midorima thought she was more beautiful in person than seeing her on TV.

Man 1: Thank you all for coming. I'm your director for "First Love", Watanabe. Please to meet all of you. I am also very honoured to have the 2 of you as lead actors, Mr Midorima and Ms Miyawaki as your respective agency had told me of your talent.

Midorima: Pleased to meet you, Mr Watanabe. I hope my talent will be of use, although I have to be honest, this will be my first time acting, let alone, for a lead role.

Watanabe: I supposed your agency trust you in this albeit you are new. Miyawaki, it has been a while, hasn't it?

Miyawaki: Yes, sir. I believe it's been 2 months' ago. I am happy to be able to work with you again. My management offers their greatest gratitude.

Watanabe: Congratulations for landing on another leading role, Miyawaki. As a producer, it was difficult to choose which actors to take the lead but after careful consideration, both of you are chosen as lead, and of course, there will be other cast for this 13 episode drama. Our preparation time will be short as all of you are informed, we want to be nominated for the 'Best TV Drama of the Year' and hopefully, winning the award. I know people out there are skeptical about us since we have 2 new actors but I have confidence that we have a shot at winning this.

Midorima: We will do our best and will not let you down, Mr Watanabe.

Miyawaki: Likewise, sir.

Watanabe: Very well then. I shall leave you with my staff to brief you on the details as I have another meeting to attend to. Thank you everyone.

Everyone in the meeting room bowed to Watanabe as he leaves. The staff then explains everything about the drama project that will begin its shoot in 3 days' time. After an hour of explanation, a 15-minute break was given to all cast and crew. Midorima decided to approach Miyawaki even though he was feeling very nervous. I mean, it's just a small talk, right?

Midorima: Miyawaki, right?

Miyawaki: Yes, hello Midorima. Are you feeling nervous about the project?

Midorima: Oh, yeah, of course. It is my first drama show after all.

Miyawaki: That's understandable. Don't worry, Mr Watanabe may look stern but he really is a visionary producer. I had worked with him before and he really is a nice person.

Midorima: I see... Thank you for telling me, Miyawaki.

Miyawaki: No problem! So tell me, you are part of this group right? Generations of Miracles. I swear, some of my friends already went crazy about you and others. I don't dare to tell them that I'm working with you, can you imagine their reaction if I do?

Midorima: That's amusing. I am actually glad there are fans already. We barely did anything yet as a group, except for that shoot for the ad.

Miyawaki: Yeah, I saw the ad. Everyone looked serious. I guess you guys are gonna be all out to win the award. Competition's tough in this industry.

Midorima: My agent set up tours before our knowledge. Of course, it was surprising but we will do our best.

Miyawaki: Well, you know you have my friends as your die-hard fans.

Miyawaki chuckled as she said this. Midorima found her to be chatty but cute, not that he will say anything about it. Her auburn waist-length hair and hazelnut eye colour were mesmerising to him. Midorima had seen her in a commercial but didn't think he would work with her for this romance-themed drama.

Miyawaki: Well, our break is up. Let's see what the staff will prepare for us.

Midorima: I agree.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and by noontime, everyone has decided to end the meeting. It was an exhausting, but yet informative meeting for Midorima. Just right before the cast leaves, he mustered his courage to talk to Miyawaki.

Midorima: Miyawaki!

Miyawaki: Midorima-kun, what is it?

Midorima: I was wondering, if, if we could exchange email addresses?

Miyawaki: Oh! Hmm... Well, I'm not sure though if my manager would say yes. Let me ask her for a while.

Miyawaki left Midorima for her manager. While that happened, Midorima noticed the expression from Miyawaki's manager. It was an expression of distrust, he thinks. Did he cross the line already?

Miyawaki: She doesn't think it's a good idea though but I convinced her it's purely business since we are under pressure to win the awards so we need to have an understanding of the role.

Midorima was in glee but his expression retain. He typed down Miyawaki's email as she was telling him. She bowed to him and quickly leave with her management team. Midorima saved the email address and reminded himself mentally to email her tonight.

Author's Note: There will be part 2 or maybe 3 because I have yet feature Murasakibara's, Aomine's and Kise's side~ So yes, something to look forward in the future! Thank you to new followers, **Sacaly Amroma** , **TheRandomSekihanFan** and **chuun**. Thank you for your reviews too, you know who you are ;) So I hope you enjoyed this piece and let me know what you think! Until then, take care! P.S Voting is still on at my Profile! Go check it out nanodayo~


	8. Chapter 8 : Going Solo (Part 2)

As promised, here's part 2 of the last chapter, and a little bonus.

Chapter 8 – Going Solo (Part 2)

Side Aomine and Kise

Aomine had been assigned to do modelling as part of his second job. He wished he knew what his boss or Nijimura were thinking. And the thought of seeing his high school lover somewhat made Aomine more reluctant to attend. Since this is an order, Aomine will keep a straight face and do his job well. The desire to become 'center' burns in him more and this will be his motivation to do anything and everything, including things he dislikes.

Kise went with Aomine to the modelling agency where a briefing for them will take place. Kise didn't ask for any special assignments since he was still modelling, but a request for more photo shoots to keep him busy. He would love to think that he has the highest popularity among the 5 of them, but Kise also knew that deep down, everyone in the Generation of Miracles wants to be the most popular, Murasakibara included.

Kise: Aominecchi, feeling excited?

Aomine: Not really.

Kise: Awww, c'mon! You have to show interest if you want the best impression on the first meet!

Aomine: I know that, you idiot.

Kise: Heyyy!

Kise was slightly annoyed at Aomine's behaviour towards him but was quickly occupied with his social media account. All the comments and replies meant to him so much and this keeps him going. He had second thoughts about joining the band initially but now, he had no regrets. Being a model and a singer isn't too bad, he thought.

As Kise and Aomine arrived at the casting studio, they were greeted by members of staff. Kise recognized a few of the staff and greeted them back. Aomine followed suit and both of them went to the meeting room for their project. Aomine's heart is racing. He was nervous, excited, scared but he couldn't exactly show it too much, not for the 1st impression. Kise could read his facial expression, and pat Aomine on the back, ensuring that it will be fine.

The first thing that Aomine noticed was Momoi. She hasn't changed much in appearance, still with her pink hair and large chest. They made eye contact and Momoi smiled to him. Aomine smiled back as a courtesy but deep down, he felt a surge of emotions, the familiar emotions he had back in high school. He couldn't believe it either.

Producer: Thank you all for coming. Let's get down to business, shall we? So Kise, this is your friend who's going to be your competition too, eh?

Kise: Yes he is, although I'm not sure about the competition part.

Kise chuckled as he said. Aomine looked to the person who spoke, whom he assumed as the director or producer of some upcoming projects. He greeted.

Aomine: My name is Aomine Daiki, sire. Pleased to meet you.

Producer: Aomine-kun, ah yes. I saw your profile from your company. I don't think you will have any problems fitting into the image of Puray-Boii's campaign, consider your physical built.

Aomine: Thank you very much, sir.

Producer: We will be shooting for the Puray-Boii's annual special issue. You'll be featured as an upcoming new model star, Kise and Momoi will be featured as a sexiest person alive. We sometimes shoot with minimal clothing, after all, it is the market nowadays.

Aomine: Understood.

Director: Right after that, you will collaborate with Momoi for the photo shoot themed 'Young and Alive'. We feature the idea of a new star and a very famous star doing intimate poses. I hope both of you will have a great chemistry by then, or the shoot won't work.

Momoi: Thank you sir. I will take your advice.

Director: And Kise, the upcoming line for Spring/Summer needs a model. I nominate you to model our brand.

Kise: Thank you! I'll do my best~

Director: I think that's all. Schedules will be sent to your respective agencies soon. See you.

Everyone bowed and took their leave. Momoi was about to leave when Aomine approached her.

Aomine: Long time no see.

Momoi: Yeah.

Aomine: You're still using the same number, right?

Momoi: Yeah...

Aomine: Alright, see you around.

Momoi nodded her head and left with her manager. Kise saw what happened and was curious.

Kise: So…. Anything interesting developing?

Aomine: Nothing.

Kise: The look on her face tells me she is still being cautious.

Aomine: About what?

Kise: Personal stuff.

Aomine: Whatever. Let's go. The car's waiting.

Aomine couldn't care less about Kise, let alone his train of thoughts on Momoi. As much as Kise wants to dominate, he can't let Aomine sunk right before he begin.

Side Murasakibara

Air headed Murasakibara could only fantasize the segments that he will do for 'Shokugeki no Tabemono'. He is very grateful for Nijimura-senpai and Mr President for allowing him to do what he likes. Murasakibara still thinks that the others shouldn't complained about their solo jobs. How often could they do this since they just started in this industry?

Feeling rather bored, Murasakibara unpacked potato chips in the car and started eating, while scrolling through his Twitter feed. As he feels like it, he tweeted, "Good morning. On my way to work now. Very tired." Murasakibara wanted to tweet about his involvement in the cooking show but remembered his manager's words of not spoiling.

Countless of tweets immediately was received by Murasakibara. He had to switch off his phone's notification setting. There was one time where he had forgotten to do so, resulting in countless beeps through his phone while he was trying to sleep. He read through some of the replies:

"Good luck Atsushi-kun! I'm rooting for you!"

"Mura-kun works so early! Please don't overwork yourself."

"Good morning! What kind of work this time, Murasakibara-san? After work, rest!"

"Eat more snacks! I will send you some every day."

Some of the replies he received were amusing. Instead of replying everyone's tweet, he tweeted again, "Thank you everyone. I am tired but excited at the same time. Let's do our best!"

Upon arrival, Murasakibara headed to the meeting room, ignoring people along the way. He could hear few whispers but he doesn't care. After all, he is here for work and he could pretend they were shocked by his height. He entered the meeting room and saw the director of the program. He greeted and both took a seat.

Director: Murasakibara-kun, I must say, your tweets about food were the reason why I think you'll be a great guest for my show.

Murasakibara: Oh…? I didn't think it's useful…

Director: And we need someone with a unique personality for the show as well. Your profile struck out to be the best.

Murasakibara: Thank you.

Director: Like any other shows, you just need to compliment the food as you taste it.

Murasakibara: If the food sucks, I'll be honest.

Director: I can assure you everything will be good.

Murasakibara: Okay.

Director: We do taping once a week, rarely twice unless if it's a special episode.

Murasakibara: Never live?

Director: That is a consideration for this year's new format.

Murasakibara: Okay.

Director: Well, please continue to do what you always do, and do promote the show once you're in.

Murasakibara: I wanted to tell fans but the manager said not now.

Director: I thank you for your support.

Murasakibara: Thank you.

The meeting adjourned and Murasakibara quickly went back to the car, began unboxing Pocky sticks. That was a short meeting, he thought. Nevertheless, he looks forward to the 1st tapping.

Side ?

The pale blue haired boy was summoned by Mr President in his office. Nijimura was standing beside his employer. The boy was recently contracted to Teikou Group as a soloist and there were already greater plans made for his success.

Boy: Good afternoon, sire and Nijimura-san.

Mr President: Ah, you're here. Thank you for coming.

Boy: Is there anything that you wished to talk about, sire?

Mr President: You are aware of the Generation of Miracles, yes?

Boy: Yes.

Mr President: How would you like to join them instead of being a soloist?

The boy showed a blank expression but his brain was thinking. Of all people, why him and why now?

Boy: Why should I do so?

Nijimura: President here believes in your full potential. It will be a waste of talent if you sing on your own. We both believe that you will be even better if you were to put into a group.

Boy: And let them overshadow me?

Nijimura: They will overshadow you if you do this on your own, that's for sure.

Mr President: Based on your current performance in physical and digital sales, the figures are dwindling. It won't be long before the media attention moves to other people. By then, you won't be even worth talking about, even if you are from my company.

The boy knew of this fact: He hasn't been selling well with all the stiff competition. He knew the reality he is facing now, without hearing Mr President's words or Nijimura's as they echoed in him long before. If he wants to remain in this industry, he has to listen to the right people.

Boy: I would like to continue my dream, sire.

Mr President: So you agreed to my proposal?

Boy: Willingly.

Mr President: Very well. Nijimura will brief you shortly.

Boy: Thank you, sire.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: Our way to Stardom starts now

Chapter 9: Our way to Stardom starts now!

It has been a month and a half that the members of the GoM worked in both group and solo projects. Everyone in charge of GoM were busy making sure the guys are still able to show up on TV, radio and photo shoots without looking too messed up. If makeup can mask their tiredness, so does injections into their exhausted body.

Aomine stared together with Kise and Momoi for modelling shoots for the magazines Puray-Boi and Puray-Garus. His debut modelling career was unexpectedly successful that few other companies called Teikou Group to have a schedule with Aomine, be it photo shoots or for commercials. All those seductive poses of hip thrust and half naked, well-toned body paid off for Aomine. He believed now when people said he has the 'model' look, and surprising himself by liking this job. Photographers love his expression on photo shoots that they think Kise had found his own equal match.

Thanks to Aomine's skyrocket fame, he unconsciously finds himself staring at women's chest whenever he shoots for Puray-Boi. Puray-Boi usually invites female models and Aomine would sometimes be the male model in the shoot, posing intimately or however he is needed by the photographer for the theme. He won't forget the shoot where he was asked to bent down and lie on the female model's stomach. Aomine swore he could have lost his calm over some photo shoots but has to maintain professionalism in front of the camera. Behind the camera, however, is a different story. More often than not, he failed to ask for email addresses or personal numbers from some of the female models. But when he does score, he enjoyed making friends among the celebrity world. At such a young age, Aomine considers himself lucky.

Kise may be Aomine's rival according to the media but Kise knows better who can get the job done faster. His experience as a model started at such a young age that cameras love his poses. The face angle, type of shoots, fashion input and his personality makes it pleasant for some clients to invite Kise for any commercials or fashion runaways. Just recently he had ranked one in 'guys you want to date' and 'most photogenic model' in a female magazine. Kise believes that he has the bragging right of who is better in the modelling world. Never mind that Aomine is both his friend and rival, Kise knew his fans are always behind him in making sure he is the top in this modelling business. Their friendship won't let Kise miss any runaways, even if he has to compete against Aomine for clients.

All the years of fame as a model means he has a wide connection to celebrities. He may be young but in this industry, as long as you are successful, people look up to you. Kise's friends range from famous superstars to supermodels. Thanks to this kind of connection that he had been constantly on demand. Few nights were given to Kise to celebrate his success with his superstar friends and they often hang out at the expensive bars in Roppongi. Unfortunately, it came with a cost. Paparazzi caught Kise hung out with a female model late in the night and was being photographed hugging each other before she entered a taxi. In his defence, Kise was making sure his friend went back home safely and that the female model is just a friend. Teikou Group even had to come out with a statement to strongly support Kise.

Midorima was probably the busiest among the GoM members. Not only he has a drama that he had been shooting with his co-worker, Miyawaki Sakura, Midorima did host the radio programme together with Akashi once a week. Juggling between memorizing drama scripts and radio scripts, Midorima wasn't sure which one was tougher for him. He knew acting is harder because he is working with experienced actors and actress and he is a newcomer. The director once stopped filming because Midorima forgot his lines thrice and got reprimanded for wasting everyone's time. Since then, Midorima made the effort to remember everything. The moment the spotlight is switched on and the director said go, he transformed himself into the character. Sakura would help him overcome difficult scenes by practicing before the actual filming, which Midorima thought it was nice of her. Unconsciously he developed a tiny feeling for her. He knew this to be true because whenever Sakura smiled at him when they were having a conversation, Midorima actually enjoyed the moment, no longer feeling nervous. He loved that she is smiling at him. As a newcomer to this industry, however, Midorima tried his best to ignore his feelings and tried to not cause any problems.

Co-hosting with Akashi, on the other hand, wasn't as stressful as he initially thinks of, considering the format of the show was conversational. As Midorima is only needed once a week, he had some time to remember the radio script before the live broadcast. Akashi also helped during the broadcast so that Midorima won't sound weird or awkward on air. He was thankful that the ratings were good when he is on the show. Fans started to write in more. Midorima also tried to hide his tiredness by not yawning too much. Since the show was aired live and recorded on video for online viewing, he had to stay awake and pretend that everything was fine.

Akashi, while only host the daily radio show, he made sure he promote Generation of Miracles on air, alongside with other segments. Mr Kamiya and Mr Ono agreed to Akashi's way of hosting the show since the ratings were consistently on a high. This is thanks to the different celebrities coming for the show and the weekly appearance of Midorima. When the two hosted together weekly, there are more emails coming in than usual. Akashi has to give credits to Midorima for being able to increase the number of listeners. He wasn't sure what charms his friend has but if the producers of the show are happy, then Akashi has nothing to worry about. He does wonder if Nijimura-senpai or Mr President will give him more jobs. After all, being the 'center' has to be recognizable to the public.

Akashi's wish came true when Nijimura called him to Teikou Group. Nijimura handed Akashi 3 files. One file containing a list of variety shows he will attend, another file containing an agreement to be a host for a new show produced by Teikou Group and lastly, a schedule of interviews for various magazines. Akashi accepted all three proposals gladly without giving much thought. He is the center of the group and will do anything to be even well known. Having his face up on billboards and his voice on air isn't enough, he needs more exposure and doing these jobs will make him more recognizable. He vowed to tackle all the jobs well, to impress everyone and always be number one.

Murasakibara probably has the least to complain about. He had been enjoying the weekly taping of 'Shokugeki no Tabemono' with a live audience and special guests. Sometimes his comments about food were misinterpreted, causing laughter among the audiences. This made him a comical character on the show and Murasakibara doesn't seem to mind at all. As long as he had the opportunity to taste the food for free, and sometimes receiving vouchers as part of the sponsorship, Murasakibara's odd character and honesty can be overlooked for the sake of entertainment purposes. He sometimes gets to promote his group members' eating habits, causing a spike in viewership and the number of new followers on his Twitter account.

It was only a few weeks into the show and Murasakibara were already receiving offers to be on other food-related shows. Teikou Group was surprised at a number of offers Murasakibara has, particularly because he isn't exactly the member Teikou Group would want to push him to be well known. Nevertheless, Teikou Group accepted the offers, and Murasakibara is content to be able to have more sponsorships of free food coupons.

At the same time, each of the members of GoM were busy doing their own solo projects, they had dance and vocals training sessions for almost every night. All of them attended the sessions unless they really couldn't make it. Most of their solo projects ended before practice sessions at night so they could go to the studio and practice. It is exhausting to practice at least 3 hours and sleep for about 5 hours, and then continue their schedule every day. During practice was the time the boys get to meet each other and talk about anything interesting that had happened.

During the short break, Akashi started asking each of them about their day. Murasakibara who was munching on snacks replied "T'was great. I got another free lunch buffet coupon." Very rarely Murasakibara would give away his free food coupon, more so if the coupon involves free sweets and snacks.

"The drama filming is going to end in another 2 weeks. I can't wait to have it done, really." Midorima expressed his thoughts. Although the last comment isn't true for him.

"Oh really? I thought you liked your co-worker? Ha!" Aomine said it with confidence. He knew Midorima had a 'thing' for Sakura even though no one told him anything. Midorima was surprised at Aomine's words but his expression remained still.

"Hmpf. I only liked her acting skills." Midorima excused himself to the washroom, ignoring all of them. Kise shook his head.

"As if you yourself aren't involved, Aominecchi!"

It was Aomine's turn to be surprised by such similar statements. Kise grinned at him for a bit and took out his phone.

"What the eff did you just said, Kise? Oi!"

Kise, pretending not to hear Aomine, put on his headphones and watched some videos of the fashion runaways, admiring the pieces of clothing from different fashion designers.

Akashi signaled the start of practice after a short break and all 5 of them continued the routine. They'll be having city-wide live shows soon in a matter of few weeks. None of them can miss training or afford to make a mistake in dances. Just then, Nijimura entered.

"I need your attention, everyone." The music was switched off and the boys listened.

"This is a new agenda to the group. Kuroko Tetsuya will be joining you guys as the 6th member."

There was silence. No one was sure of how to react. Nijimura continued.

"I know this is shocking but as shocking as I am, Mr President believes this to be the best for now."

"Is he crazy?" Aomine busted out. He couldn't contain his confusion. "I'm not sure how having him will help. I mean, he isn't a well-known soloist either."

"Minechin is right. If he is famous, I don't think I would bother but problem is, he isn't." Murasakibara was vocal about having a new guy in the group.

Aomine continued further. "Mr President is crazy. Really. Having such a big press conference, announcing us as the new group. Only 5 of us!"

"Still, Aomine-kun, Mr President can always change his mind." Nijimura tried to explain but no one seemed to listen to him.

"I refuse to have him."

"So do I." This time, Midorima voiced out his concern. "He could be dragging our name down and I want to avoid him. He may be the misfortune of this group."

Only Kise seemed to be the optimistic one. He doesn't understand the problem of adding one more teammate. "Guys! Kuroko may be a little less famous now but hey, imagine his fanbase is added to this mega group! We could be selling out tours, thanks to him!"

"Kise, are you an idiot?" Aomine retorted. "Akashi had been doing interviews about how GoM as 5 will be successful. If Mr President wants Kuroko into this band, what makes Akashi then? A lousy leader in the eyes of the media."

"Well, information can always be updated and changed last minute. I mean, we are in the era of fast connection, right? Give Kuroko a chance, guys." Kise still doesn't get it. Aomine burst in anger. "I still don't understand why he is in the group. We barely even debut and there's another guy coming in like he wishes!"

"You should be more considerate when you say such things, especially if the orders comes from Mr President himself." Finally, Akashi commented something. He was observing everyone. He was surprised Aomine defended him but his outburst was more surprising.

"Whatever, I'm taking a day off." Aomine stormed out of the room. Kise followed him from behind, in an attempt to calm him. Murasakibara and Midorima minded their own business while Akashi tried to reason out with Nijimura.

"Senpai, isn't this too sudden? Why am I not aware of it earlier?" Akashi wants no more secrets from Nijimura. He wished he knew this kind of arrangements prior so he could soften the blow to his fellow teammates.

"I'm very sorry Akashi-kun. Mr President has his own mind." Nijimura said apologetically. "I wanted to inform you earlier but he said to slow down the process. Kuroko will join you guys in practice starting tomorrow."

"Understood. Thank you for this surprising information, senpai. I'm hoping for the best."

"Thank you for your understanding, Akashi-kun. I shall take my leave."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I updated the previous chapters with better grammar because the grammar sucked. English is not my native language per se. So let me know your comments for this chapter in the review section. Shout out to new followers: **otaku319, SwedishDiva, Alaskapuppy, huhwhatyak, amudragon16, , Abunnygonewild, Ainilly, Shiranai Atsune** and **Scarletfire16.** Thank you for your support!


	10. Chapter 10 : This is not a Farewell

Chapter 10: This is not a farewell

Kuroko Tetsuya signed up to Teikou Group because he knew he has the ability to sing. Like many idols he admired, he wished to become one of them someday. When he had the golden opportunity, Kuroko took it seriously. The media paid attention to him whenever he releases and promotes his new music, like appearing on music shows and variety shows. Unfortunately, Kuroko isn't the stellar artist from Teikou Group, unlike his senior Nijimura who people still remembers. Kuroko considers a blessing when people said he is the next rising star like his senior but maybe, it is a curse after all.

Fans who sticks by him increasing little by little. Teikou Group wishes Kuroko to be a soloist who can be successful on his own, which is why he debuted at age 15. Unfortunately, when Nijimura debut 2 years after he did, it seemed like he was a shadow being cast and left behind when all the camera flashes at his senior. He started off average but when Nijimura stole the spotlight, Kuroko's light got dimmer. Kuroko never complained because for him, as long as there are fans who are willing to listen to him, he is content. Teikou Group knew that trying to create a competition between their 2 soloists is futile. The media already dictate who has the upper hand.

Kuroko realized this unlucky situation he had been. Even when Nijimura announced his retirement despite a quick rise to fame, it didn't help Kuroko at all. He was as if, forgotten. Mr President knew Kuroko had potential and placing him as part of the new member of the Generation of Miracles will hopefully make Kuroko be remembered again. It was this move that Kuroko accepted the bitter truth: He just had no chance to become famous on his own and needed some help.

The last leg of the winter-spring tour for Kuroko is coming to an end. He had finished touring all 47 prefectures in Japan and the finale is in Tokyo. Kuroko almost sold out his last live at Tokyo. The live house was filled up to 80 percent, something Kuroko didn't expect because the last season turned out less attendance than he normally has. Even so, the show must go on. Everyone involved in this tour had helped Kuroko and the only way for him to be thankful for the staff is to perform his best.

After the double encore, Kuroko came out to the stage with his live tour T-shirt. A lot of fans had worn the same shirt as he does, which made him happy inside. He smiled and waved to his audience as he walked around. The fangirls' reactions are also one of the reasons why he could still stand on stage. Kuroko held his mic and began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming. This tour had been a long and wonderful journey with the staff and you guys. I wouldn't be able to do this without everyone here." Kuroko paused and the memories of the past concerts flooded his brain, causing him to almost tear up. Some fans noticed it and began to cheer him up. Kuroko continued, "I'm very grateful for each and every one of you who had come to support me and my shows. This next song is a song that I know many fans can connect to me. And this song shall end the tour. Please listen to Zero." The music cued after his speech and Kuroko sang with the best performance he had given.

Everybody give me an attention

I still don't know anything

The me who could only move forward

(This is the story of my glory road)

While I can't even afford to seek the meaning of what's right

I drew a zero

Get on your feet, there's nothing to be afraid of

Get up and go, I'll surely arrive

To my own road

So that the future me will be proud

Let's walk to the now I believe in

So I'll one day remember

The day that I drew a zero

I don't care if I'm a bit different from others

(I believe myself There is no turning back)

I won't even leave the meaning of having the same existence as someone

Getting stronger after losing a number of determination and exchanges

I'll grab the proof of exceeding the original with a raised fist

Don't miss a chance

Living the irreplaceable days

Shine, my future

Seeking victory towards tomorrow

There is nothing to hesitate about

Even if I lose my balance

There's no time to stand up again

It's alright even if it's at the last minute

That is my progressive form

So that the future me will be proud

Let's walk to the now I believe in

So I'll one day remember

The day that I drew a zero

Today is my own fate

I will go

Just keep going on and never look back

"Thank you everyone! See you next time! Once again, thank you very much!" Kuroko bowed to audience and thanked them once more before leaving the stage. He had mixed emotions of tiredness and happiness. As he walked to his waiting room, Kuroko thanked everyone along the way. A cameraman recording him for the DVD release followed him and he expressed his thanks despite sweating profusely. Right after, he entered his waiting room and took out his cell phone. Kuroko typed, "Ogiwara-kun, I just finished my tour. At long last. I'm tired but happy. Let's go out and eat later."

Kuroko showered and tidied up his waiting room before leaving the live house. There were few fangirls waiting outside the venue, hoping to catch a glimpse of their idol. Kuroko smiled as he saw them which caused the fangirls to squeal. He then placed on his face mask and ride on the company's car to his destination, a high-class restaurant in Roppongi.

There were very few customers dining at the restaurant at this hour. Kuroko saw Ogiwara and headed to where he sat. Ogiwara was glad to see Kuroko after a long time. The last time he saw Kuroko, his best friend was maybe few months ago before he started his tour.

"Congratulations, Kuroko. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you Ogiwara-kun. I'm kinda sad it's over but happy that I did it."

"Let's toast, for your future."

The two gentlemen toasted with a glass of wine. As the food was served, both men ate and chat. There were many things that the two best friend had to catch up. Kuroko talked about the times when he had fun with the back dancers and backup singers, and the gifts he received from his fans from all over Japan. Even talking about the past made Kuroko missed singing and wanted to be on stage again.

"So about this Generation of Miracles, they are getting 'bigger', you know."

"I am aware of it, Ogiwara-kun. Mr President talked to me about it."

"The big boss?"

"Yeah, he persuaded me to join them and I agreed."

Kuroko was afraid of the members not being able to accept him. But he is determined to not let that get in the way.

* * *

Author's Note: Translation of 'Zero' is taken from ritsuki1130 at Tumblr so I do not own any part of the translation.


	11. Chapter 11 : The First Step

Chapter 11: The First Step

Midorima with the help from the director, Watanabe and co-star Miyawaki had helped him for his debut act in a drama. Midorima appreciated both of their efforts despite being reprimanded by the director for mistakes. He is still trying to learn the different expressions and tones when acting as a character. All the shows he had watched as a child helped him very little as Midorima is merely a viewer, not a scriptwriter or critique. He watched shows for the sake of entertainment, not for analysis or writing.

Midorima enjoyed Miyawaki's presence while working with her on the drama set. It was difficult for him at first to act like he knew her for a long time because of the script. But gradually, the chemistry between the two actors blossomed. There were fewer mistakes made by Midorima as the days of filming went by. He tried his best not to confuse his drama scripts with the radio scripts. As he was filming, Nijimura texted him about filming for a mini web drama series. Midorima was surprised that he received this new offer while filming for his first drama and thankful for this.

The last day of filming was something Midorima wouldn't be able to forget. The scene involved kissing with Sakura. When he received the script initially, he swears to God he freaked out deep inside. Midorima never kissed anyone before, let alone that he had to do it on set. This is just an act, Midorima told himself repeatedly back then. Now that he is comfortable with Sakura, he told himself to act like a good kisser even if he had never kissed anyone.

Everyone on set is ready to film the last scene. Midorima and Miyawaki were walking side by side while holding hands. They faced each other with their eyes gazing at each others' intensely.

"Thank you for believing in me, Shinji."

"Since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one, Ayaka."

The tears started to overflow naturally. "Shinji…"

He kissed onto her lips and the camera pans out from the scene.

"AND CUT!" Director Watanabe shouted. The on-screen couple broke off from the kiss abruptly. "That's a wrap! Thank you Midorima and Miyawaki. That was the perfect finish!" Midorima was blushing lightly but ignored his feelings. He thanked everyone on set. Miyawaki was slightly embarrassed but thanked the director and everyone.

Before Midorima leaves for the next schedule, he managed to talk to Sakura for a while.

"Miyawaki!"

Sakura turned over and greeted him with a smile.

"Midorima-kun, thank you. It was pleasant working with you."

"Likewise. Thank you for all your guidance, Miyawaki. Listen, I was wondering…"

"Miyawaki-san, we have to go." Her crew was adamant about asking her to leave.

"Sorry Midorima-kun. Text me or something if it's important, yeah? See ya!" Sakura quickly leaves with her crew. Midorima headed towards his waiting room where Nijimura was in.

"Nijimura-senpai."

"Midorima-kun, good congratulations on finishing the filming of your first drama."

"Thank you, senpai."

"Take a seat, let's chat about your next schedule."

Midorima took a seat. He couldn't forget that he had just kissed a girl, and the warmth of the kiss still lingered on his lips.

"The mini-web drama is only 5 minutes each episode and there'll be only 10 episodes. The producer wishes to film everything in just 5 days, although the shorter, the better. And this is the file."

Midorima took the file and glanced through.

"And I'm sure you are aware of the upcoming promotions for this drama, yes? Watanabe talked to me briefly about making a movie if the drama is a hit."

"A movie?"

"Yes. Don't worry, we will try to schedule everything nicely so you have time to practice singing and dancing as a normal routine."

"Okay, I understand. Thank you."

"The car will pick u up in 30 minutes. Go freshen up a bit. I'll see you soon, Midorima-kun."

"Yes sir." Nijimura left the waiting room. Midorima took out his phone and texted Sakura. He was hesitant but he knew he wanted to see her as soon as he could. To send a text to his friends doesn't require effort as he rarely texts, but to Sakura, it took him a good 10 minutes to convince himself that he won't know unless he tried.

"Hey. I was wondering if you would like to go out for a drink. Maybe somewhere private."

Midorima debated if he should wait for a reply or go have a quick shower. He decided to go for the latter option as he had to leave the waiting room soon. After showered, he saw a text from Sakura. It reads, "When will be the best time? We can always go to any bars in Roppongi." A wide grin appeared on Midorima's mouth as he began packing his personal items and left the room for the company's car.


End file.
